


Mind Demons

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Some days, Tony wonders why Steve let him live. Most days, he doesn’t want to learn the answer, but deep down he realises he knows it already.





	Mind Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).



The Avengers are dead. All of them, killed around Tony, and he was close enough to witness it that he knows it wasn’t an illusion or a lie. The scene is still fresh in his mind, now, weeks later. It probably always will be.

Some days, he wonders why Steve let him live. Most days, he doesn’t want to learn the answer, but deep down he realises he knows it already.

 _He loved you_ , this fake mockery of a man told Tony when he was taken in, cuffed and bleeding. _I get to take you apart_.

That was a lie. The real Steve couldn’t have loved Tony. It figures that a warped Hydra version of him does.

But Tony doesn’t tell him he’s figured it out. He pushes the knowledge away, into a dark corner of his mind, and tries not to feel.

Sometimes Steve dresses him up and offers him delicious meals that Tony refuses to eat.

Sometimes Steve rips the clothes off him and fucks him hard. 

Tony almost prefers pain to the artificial kindness. He waits for the other shoe to drop, the _build for me or else_ , but Steve never requests anything from him other than Tony’s attention, and that’s the one thing Tony can’t learn how to deny him.

It’s not Steve, but it _is_ , with the same azure eyes and the same gentle smiles and the same strong hands Tony used to have fantasies about. There’s over a decade of friendship that Tony would have to forget to be indifferent now, and he will _never_ forget the real Steve. No matter what it costs him to remember.

Tony’s cell opens. Steve walks in. The first thing he does is to kiss Tony possessively.

“I missed you,” he whispers, and Tony looks at him with hatred, and Steve laughs. “I was told it was impossible to keep _Iron Man_ captive, and here you are. Almost like you don’t want to run.” He bites Tony’s neck and licks at the spot; Tony doesn’t even flinch.

He could escape, if he let himself think of it. That’s the worst part. He _could_ , but if he did, he’d have to kill Steve.

He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to do that.


End file.
